Pendulum
|guests = Charles S. Dutton as Father Mickle Ken Leung as Father Reggie Grace Gummer as Paige Willis Dan Ziskie as Hank's Dad Beth Dixon as Rose Galliston Amy Irving as Melanie Lynch Dylan Baker as Terrance Fisk |recurring = Henry Kelemen as Messenger Boy |previous = |next = }} " " is the third episode of Season One of Zero Hour and the third episode overall. It first aired on February 28th, 2013 on ABC. Synopsis Dream Hank Galliston and Rebecca Riley enter an abandoned building; they run to an upper floor and find Laila. Hank frees Laila who says, "He's coming back." Locust begin collecting outside the windows and finally shatter them. Hundreds of insects fly into the room. Hank wakes to find himself on an airplane approaching New York City with Rebecca, who is wide awake and thinking about her husband, Theo, and his death in an airplane crash engineered by White Vincent. They talk about what they know and what they may do. Paris White Vincent has gone to Paris, France with Laila Galliston and Sri Trailanga's clock. She repairs the clock under threat of violence. When she finishes, it runs until it displays "PR246" on gears inside the clock. Vincent is satisfied and leaves Paris with Laila in tow. She manages to leave a clue behind for Hank. New York Enroute to the offices of Modern Skeptic with Arron Martin, Rachel Lewis and Father Mickle. Hank Galliston tells the others about the attempt on his life by Father Satchet. Mickle says some colleagues may be able to shed some light on the situation. Upon arriving at the offices, they find the door unlocked and FBI agents including Terrance Fisk, Paige Willis and Rebecca Riley inside. Fisk tells Hank to let the FBI do the work and Hank asks how well the search for White Vincent has gone. Paige Willis sets up links to security cameras worldwide and an image of Vincent and Laila Galliston leaving a hotel is picked up as a match. Hank sees Laila's motion to him and the FBI alerts French police who find Laila's scratched "PR246" message. Hank's Mom and Dad arrive and offer their support. Hank asks if the family had any relatives in Germany during World War II. Both parents deny any knowledge of any relatives. Hank's Dad identifies the "PR246" as an early twentieth century telephone number. Paige Willis identifies the city as Princeton, New Jersey. As Hank and the others prepare to depart, Hank's parents ask what is happening; Hank says he can not explain. Father Mickle takes Hank's parents home. After Mickle leaves, Hank's Mom asks what they should tell Hank; Hank's Dad looks at photographs and responds that they should tell him nothing yet. Princeton Messages Press Release With a renewed determination to find Laila, Hank returns from India, searching for new clues while Laila, who is being held hostage by White Vincent, is tasked with repairing the next clock for him. Knowing she needs to help Hank find her, she starts leaving a trail of clues for him to follow. In another face-to-face showdown with White Vincent, Hank begins to realize there is more to this connection than meets the eye -- or in this case White Vincent's eyes. Meanwhile, Hank's parents seem to be hiding a secret, and with help from the FBI, Hank, Arron and Rachel discover that a famous historical figure holds the key to unlocking the next clock. Production Notes Continuity *White Vincent refers to Hank as "brother" twice and looks closely into Hank's eyes, saying he wants to see the "flaw." He becomes angry when he sees that Hank's eyes are naturally green. *Vincent's left eye is revealed to be virtually colorless. *The Shepherds and the Pyrates are introduced. *Locust are introduced. Trivia Historical References *The immigration of Albert Einstein, a new apostle, to the United States is key to the plot. Einstein had a clock, but his apostolic name is unknown. Imagery Stills Videos